


Just A Game

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Jack (male oc of mine) [Villainous] Stuff 🎩💜 [7]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Cold, Dark, Demons, Eldritch & half-breed, Evenly matched in intelligence, Gay, Implied probably sexual content at the end, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Bonding, Older Man/Younger Man, Poker, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Stripping, game of cards, of sorts, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Jack invited the eldritch for a simple game of cards. Black Hat agreed to it. But that half demon had other ideas in mind.





	Just A Game

It was night, very darkly and cold out. 

Jack loved it. This was nice, peaceful. 

He's alone, laying on the bed, in his room. He is on his back, looking at the ceiling and thinking about some stuff. He also had his headphones on, as he listened to music. It calmed him down, usually. He was listening to one of his favorites. It was Everything's Black by Unlike Pluto. 

_ Shadows fall over my heart. I blackout the moon. I _ _ wait for you to come around. You got me dancing in the dark. (Dancing in the dark). I've closed my eyes. But I won't sleep tonight. _

_  
_ _ Baby you, Should come with me, I'll take you to the dark side. Me and You. _

_  
_ _ You and Me. Do bad things in the night time. Baby you, Should come with me, And we can kill the lights, hit the lights, with a blackout. Blackout. Hit the lights with a Blackout, Blackout. _

_ Blackbird, Black Moon, Black Sky, Black Light, _ _  
_ _ Black, Everything Black. _

_ Black Heart, Black Keys, Black Diamonds, _ _  
_ _ Black count, Everything Black. _

_  
_ _ Black, Black, everything, everything. All black, everything, everything. _

_ All black, everything, everything. _

Jack hummed quietly. His eyes are closed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Two hours later - **

Later that night, after awhile of these thoughts, the half demon decided to do something. 

Jack had invited the eldritch for a simple game of cards. He was glad that Black Hat agreed to it. Although, he has other ideas in his mind. He kept this a secret from that older demon. 

They are very smart, dark beings. They're both almost evenly matched in intelligence and skill. 

There was cards on the small table, a game set for them. They were both keeping up with each other. Both of them ended up in a tie, because of their score. 

Black Hat was secretly impressed with this, and mostly intrigued by Jack. There's a grin on his lips again. 

'This will be interesting.’ he thought, to himself. 

Jack stared at him, silently, with a slight smirk. 

“Ok, let's play a few rounds of poker now. But each game either of us loses, that guy has to strip and take a piece of their clothing off.” he said to him. 

Black Hat just grinned. “Fine, alright then.” This demonic eldritch replied at that. 

Jack kept smirking as well. 

They played, with each round had Black Hat's interest. Especially since Jack seemed to be in the lead. 

Black Hat lost seven games, while Jack only four of them. Eleven rounds of poker. 

They've naturally been going at this, for awhile. 

That eldritch demon stripped each time. Taking off his black coat and tie, gray vest, red shirt, pants, shoes, even those socks. 

Jack also takes his clothes off. Stripping his jacket, long sleeved shirt, jeans, and timber boots from him. 

They both did this. Until eventually, they're only in their boxers. Without nothing else on. 

Jack kept his stare on him. He was staring at this older demon’s dark, bare skin and that smooth body. His thoughts on him. 

Black Hat saw this. He had blushed at that. 

Jack noticed that. He smirks slightly. 

He finished the last game. It ends now, as he won again. 

“Well, Black Hat, I win and you know what that means.” 

Black Hat heard the younger male's voice. He loved it as always. He sighed softly and rolled his eyes at that smirk on Jack's lips. 

Jack smirked a bit more. 

That demonic eldritch takes off his black boxers. He threw that somewhere else, on the ground. 

Black Hat crossed his arms. Then, he glanced at him. 

Jack gets close to him. He had a smile. 

Black Hat was still blushing, a darker blue shade. 

Jack leans over, into Black Hat's lips, kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡🎩


End file.
